


Now it's different

by flypariah95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Bad English, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Omegaverse, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Dean has always been Castiel's best friend, Gabriel has always been Sam's best friend, until the Winchester brothers return from Ohio and realize that everything seems to have changed about their best friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, First I want to thank you for chose reading my little fanfic, and tell you that I am not an English speaker, but any constructive criticism is welcome, and any grammatical error is mine, I hope you like it and many greetings, peace and love

Dean was an Alpha, Castiel was an omega, but when they met that it didn't matter at all, they played video games hours and hours, made sleepovers and ate junk food until they fell tired. For Dean, Castiel was another child, but quieter,and not so excited to play fights or war. Castiel loved to run, jump, play family, draw, as he grew up, he was less interested in playing with Dean and more interested in being Sam's friend, who was an omega just like Castiel.

Castiel and Dean had met at the age of eight and Seven at school, when Dean defended Castiel from the bullies in his classroom, Castiel had found a friend, a hero, and Dean had found a friend whom he came to love like his brother. But it wasn't until Dean turned sixteen and Castiel fifteen, that Dean realized that he didn't want Castiel to be his friend.  
Sam was reading placidly. He and Dean were very tired after visiting their maternal grandmother in Ohio.

"Dad, i need you to leave me at Gabriel's house, we still have to finish our History project"

"Moron"

"¿What's wrong with you?" Sam kicked Dean in the foot.

"It wasn't for you, it was Gabriel, he's an idiot"

"He is my best friend, and best brother than you"

"He only uses you to improve his grades, like all the rich kid of the town, as soon as he approves his classes, he will send you to hell"

"Dean, we talked about this," said John, he was watching his two children from the rearview mirror. "Leave your brother alone."

"Yes, besides Castiel is a rich boy from the city, ¿why don't you leave him? He's just using you"

"Shut up, you don't know Cas, we're best friends, unlike you and Gabriel"

"Enough both of you, i hope you have prepared to go to school tomorrow," said Mary. "You are not going to miss a single day of school"

"Buh, our parents torture us taking us with our grandmother, and now we have to go to school tomorrow, I think you brought us to this world to see us suffer" Dean said.

"Say it for you, I like to go to school" said Sam

"That's because you're a nerd, and the teacher's pet, I bet you did all the work for Gabriel."

"We both did our part of the project, Gabriel worked hard, and gave all the money for the project"

"That's the only thing Gabriel has, money, because brains, I doubt it very much"

John stopped in front of Gabriel's family mansion. Sam got out of the car, sighed, "I can't believe ¿how Castiel manages to tolerate you so much? at least he can choose to leave you, I have to be with you for the rest of my life"

"What can I say, everyone loves me" Dean smiled, Sam slammed the car door.

At home. Dean went to his room, threw his bags and his backpack, lay on the bed and checked his cell phone, no message from Lisa, but Castiel had sent him a message, a sticker, the image was of an anthropomorphic panda, using a overalls, holding an apple pie, and with large letters on it, which said "Welcome"  
Dean smiled, alphas usually didn't like that kind of images, they were very sweet, but Dean accepted everything from Castiel.

Gabriel was disguised as Winston Churchill, he had even added a false belly to the disguise, "¿What do you think? Sammy, Mom did everything she could to make me look like an English prime minister."

"You look good, ¿did you learn all your lines? That is the most important part of our presentation. Mr. Churchill was very eloquent."

"I have everything resolved. Kali and I, we were practicing all week"

"¿You and Kali?"  
"Yes, we had a date, one thing led to another, and maybe I asked her to be my girlfriend"

Sam was surprised, he put on his poker face, "¿Really? Wow, I guess I'm glad for you"

"She will like you very much, she's very funny, and she's vegetarian like you, let's go to the movies, all three, don't say no, I invite you"

"I shouldn't go, I don't want to ruin anything"

"Don't worry, you're like the brother I never had, I want you to be there, I want her to know you”

Sam was not excited, for some reason he feels hurt "Okay, if you want, but I'll be like a third wheel"

"Safety first," Gabriel said.

The next day at school. Dean had forgotten his homework, in fact, he not bothered to do it, but he expected Castiel to give him all the answers of the biology homework.  
Dean was in the hall, standing next to his locker, reviewing the questions, while trying to advance his homework, but a sweet smell caught his attention, in the crowd an smell stood out and filled his nose with Alpha, Dean closed his notebook and began to Look for the source of that sweet smell.

In the hallway full of boys and girls, Castiel made his way to reach Dean. Although he had known Castiel since they were children, for the first time Dean had seen Castiel very differently, the omega had a narrower waist, a little more round hips, he was taller, and his eyes looked more blue than ever, he simply It looked beautiful.

"Hello Dean," said Castiel, the omega wore blue, tight jeans and a tight black t-shirt

Dean was trying to process the right words "I ... I ..."

"¿Did the mouse eat your tongue?" Castiel smiled, Dean died at such sweetness.

"No ... No ... well, you look good. ¿Did you cut your hair? ¿Did you grow up? See you ... changed. ¿What happened in my absence?"

Castiel ran his hand through his hair "No, nothing happened" Castiel gave Dean his notebook "Here you have the biology homework, the thirty questions and their answers"

"You smell nice"

Castiel took out a deodorant from his locker. "Very funny, I couldn't get deodorant, that disgusting, Hannah takes my stuff without my permission, you're so lucky to have Sammy"  
Castiel, looked good, too good, Dean began to feel that his Dick was hard as a rock, the bell rang and both boys had to attend classes.

In the biology class, Dean sat next to Castiel, the alpha could not stop to seeing the little omega, which was no longer so small, Dean's green eyes sparkled.  
"Hi Cas, I need you to tell me what time you want me to pick you up," Crowley said, the alpha filled his lungs with air when he saw Dean "¿seven o'clock at night? ¿Is it okay for you?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll be ready, talk to my parents when you arrive"

Dean felt invaded, and like the alpha he was,he needed to defend his territory "¿What are you talking about?"

"Calm down, Crowley will take me to a dance class, our parents want us to dance the waltz for Michael's wedding, i already told you that my brother was going to get married "

"¿Really? I don't remember it"

Castiel rolled his eyes "The point is that I'm going to dance with Crowley ..."

"... and we will enter the church together, we must practice, see you tonight" Crowley winked his left eye, Castiel laughed.

Dean felt angry, ready for a fight, his fists were clenched, Castiel noticed "'¿What's wrong with you? ¿Your grandmother didn't cook any Pie? it's just Crowley, you know him from the nursery”

"Exactly, that's why I don't want him to be close to you, I know that guy, he's a cheater, like the devil, besides I could dance with you, ¿do your parents hate me? ¿Why didn't you ask me?"

"No, I asked you, and you said no, I think you ignore me a lot, Dean" Castiel got up from his chair, as soon as the bell rang the omega went to the bathroom, a place that Dean could not follow, unless he would like to be expelled.

"And that was all that Prime Minister Winston Churchill did for his nation," said Sam, the students present and Professor Moore were still trying not to laugh at Gabriel's presentation, it wasn't his fault, he was a clown when he was nervous.

"Excellent presentation, but the class is not a place for jokes, nine out of ten," said the teacher.

In the cafeteria, Sam was a little disappointed by the date of Kali and Gabriel, the alpha saw his friend and thought it was his fault that Sam was so sad, sure it was because of the grade Professor Moore had given them, Sam never he had taken a nine, he was a student of perfect grades, and Gabriel had given him his first defeat.

Gabriel felt nervous when he saw Sam so melancholy, and when he was nervous he make really crazy stuff, he spontaneously stood on the table "¡I need your attention! ¡Listen to me!" All the students kept silent and saw Gabriel “¡Party at my house! ¡Friday night! ¡Food, music, drink, dance for everyone! ¡Free! "The students began to whistle, clap and shout.

Sam was with his mouth open, he was surprised "¿Gabriel, what did you just do?"

Gabriel smiled to see that Sam was no longer sad "A party, in my house, we need to be distracted, have fun, and you will be my guest of honor"

"Gabe, I can't do that, I'm fifteen, my parents won't allow it, I can't dance, and parties aren't my thing."

"Come on, Sammy, don't leave me alone, I promise you will have fun, you also don't have to do anything you don't like, we can stay in the basement to play ping pong as you like it or we could play video games, everything you want, but take off that look of hurt puppy " Gabriel gave Sam his chocolate pudding, and again the omega was happy to be Gabriel's center of attention.

Dean felt his day ruined, Castiel first bothered him, and now Gabriel would have a party, which Sam obviously wanted to attend, his two omegas were moving away from him, he had to solve things with Castiel, and talk to Sam, he was going to be a difficult week


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you all for your kudos, thank you for reading my little fanfic, thank you all, I hope you like this chapter

He was so beautiful, Castiel was becoming a beautiful omega, and Dean couldn't get him out of his head. The Alpha was lying on his bed, sweating, panting, moving his cock, thinking of Castiel's body, his beautiful blue eyes. Dean began to move his hand faster, containing his own groans, about to reach orgasm.

-¡Dean! - Sam shouted, the young omega began to knock on the door of Dean's room -I'm going out with Gabriel, ¡don't touch my Laptop! you destroyed yours, and ¡ don't try to enter in my bathroom! Clean yours, stop being lazy-.

Dean managed to finish, but without reaching the precious happy ending, He got up from his bed very upset, put on his boxer and kicked the door -¡Idiot! – he shouted angrily, Dean's foot went through the door .

Sam stepped back from the door when he saw Dean's right leg through the door, he took a breath -¡Don't make me mad! ¡I'm not in the mood! -

-¡You killed my mood! - Dean replied.

Sam analyzed Dean's words for a second, "That disgusting, gross, gross, gross" Sam wrinkled his face and put his left hand to his mouth. "You alphas. ¿Do you only think about sex?"

-¿ would you like to came in and see? - Dean said more calmly, lying in bed again.

Sam rolled his eyes, cleared his throat - I'm leaving, I'm coming back late, Mom and Dad called me and they'll come back tomorrow afternoon, you could at least cover that hole- Sam said as he shoved his right foot through the hole in the door.

-Just leave- Dean said, sitting on his bed , covering his face with a pillow.

Sam took his foot out of the hole and thought about why the Alphas were so explosive, he wondered if Gabriel was equal to Dean, the truth was that he had never seen Gabriel get angry or break something, maybe he did it privately or Maybe Dean was just an idiot.

Sam was sitting in front of Gabriel, they were waiting for Kali and having some milkshakes before entering to watch the movie - he is full of testosterone, it happens to the alphas, adolescence is something crazy - said Gabriel, as he watched Sam and smiled -You, the omegas don't understand, you and the betas women are allowed to express themselves, we and the betas boys keep our feelings until we explode-

Sam blushed when he saw Gabriel, he wanted to kiss him and confess his feelings -Dean is an idiot, you don't behave like him-

-I don't keep my emotions, if I like something, I like it and I go for it, I prefer to try and fail, to not try and stay with the doubt-

Sam's feelings changed instantly, he reminded Kali, now he was upset -Maybe I shouldn't have come, you know, you and Kali ...-

-Don't leave me Sammy, I don't want to make a fool of myself, and being next to you relaxes me a lot- Gabriel put his best puppy eyes that immediately pierced Sam's heart.

-¡Gabriel!- cried sam, very flushed -Don't put those eyes on me-

At that moment, without realizing it, Sam emitted a small amount of pheromones that Gabriel could barely smell, but made him feel strange and accelerated his heart.

-¿What was that? - Gabriel asked

-¿What are you talking about? - Sam asked confused

Both boys saw each other very confused.

-Hello guys- greet Kali with a smile -¿Ready to watch the movie? –

Dean had taken a shower in Sam's bathroom, he liked to take baths there, Sam's room was infinitely cleaner, he sat on his younger brother's bed, took the laptop and started to see the facebook photos of Crowley, and apparently he and Castiel had spent time together during Dean's absence, photos of Crowley and Castiel at the club, in dance classes, at family dinners, at the opera, etc.

although it was to be expected, Castiel and Crowley's family belonged to the same social circle, that made Dean feel inferior, he closed the lalptop gently so as not to destroy it at once, he dried himself with Sam's towel, dressed and went to visit Castiel.

The security guard opened the security gate, Dean drove to the huge mansion of Castiel's family, parked his old Impala, which was undergoing restoration, Dean saw himself in the rearview mirror, was nervous as if it were the first time That would see Castiel.

Dean got out of the car, sweating like never before, stood in front of the door, when he was going to knock, Castiel opened it.

-Dean- said very seriously -I knew you would come, you come for the homework-

-Well ... I ... mmmm ... I came ... I came to see you ... you were upset ... crowley ....- Dean didn't know what to say and he felt like an idiot, he clean the sweat of his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket, and take a breath -I came to see you, that is the reason why im here, you were upset, and i did not want us to continue fighting-

-We are at seventeen degrees ¿Why do you sweat? ¿Are you sick? - Castiel asked worried –you Better get in, I'll take your temperature-

Dean felt that he had won a war by having entered Castiel's house, his heart relaxed a lot and he felt happy, but his ideas changed when he saw the butt and Castiel's legs in a black mini short.

Dean and Castiel went up to the omega room, and watching Castiel go up the stairs was a very exciting experience for Dean who was starting to feel his cock getting erect.

"Calm down, calm down, Dean" He repeats himself "I have to behave"

Castiel and Dean entered the omega room, which was even larger than Dean's parents' room, and of course much more luxurious, it even had a chandelier, a fireplace, a small living room, a king size bed. Dean sat on the bed, took off his jacket, he sweated like never before in his life.

Castiel left the bathroom with a thermometer in his hand, the omega sniffed the air.

-¡Dean! - Castiel shouted blushing -¡You are a pervert! - Castiel covered his nose, returned to the bathroom, and sprayed the air with his favorite perfume.

Dean was embarrassed, took his jacket and was willing to leave without saying a word.

-¿Where are you going? ¿Do you have something to tell me? ”Castiel stopped him, they both had red cheeks, but Castiel seemed to be having fun with the situation.

Kali was sitting between Gabriel and Sam, she could feel the tension between alpha and omega, her beta girl instinct felt it. When the movie was over, Sam came out the exit door, Gabriel tried to follow him but Kali took him by the arm and stopped him.

-Gabriel we have to talk- said the beautiful beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> See you, Friends XD


End file.
